Brotherly Love
by thatGIRL132
Summary: 'Being horny ran in the Niccals family, and tonight there was something about the way the younger man moved that made Hannibal shiver.' MurdocxHannibal oneshot.


**Okay, I know this will sound weird, but I wanted to try something… MurdocxHannibal! I know, so weird right!? Give it a try anyways? **

**Note: 2D, Noodle, and Russel are not in this fic. This is before the band was formed, even before Murdoc met 2D!**

**No flame please. I know this is sick and wrong, I don't need you telling it is. Thank you ^_^**

Being horny ran in the Niccals family, and tonight there was something about the younger man moved that made Hannibal shiver. He never thought about using Murdoc for sexual purposes. He was starting to like the idea. The twenty year old watched his eighteen year old brother cross the room. He growled, not caring about how much of a pervert he sounded. Hannibal stood from his spot and walked to catch up to the tiny Murdoc. His body was always coated with cuts and burses, mostly gifts from Hannibal himself. The older man picked up his pace to catch up with Murdoc.

"Ay little bro." he growled in Murdoc's ear. The younger turned around fast and held his arms over his face for protection. He was terrified of Hannibal, always had been. What always left the eighteen year old stumped was why he was so attracted to his older brother.

"Oh, h-hey Hannibal." he stuttered, causing Han to laugh. Muds would have rolled his eyes, but he knew if he did it would result in a cut or burn. Han reached out his hand and traced circles on Murdoc's chest. The older began humming with enjoyment. Murdoc stood still, afraid to move.

"Wh- what are you doing Hannibal?" he asked, although not hating the situation completely.

"Just keep quiet, and I'll go easy on you." Hannibal crashed his lips onto his younger brothers, enjoying the warmness they gave off. Murdoc hummed with pleaser, much to Hnnibal's surprise. They broke apart, panting slightly.

"So, you fancy me now? Little faggot." Han laughed, but relocked their lips seconds later. This time tongue was involved. Han being the dominant of coarse, flicked his tongue onto his brothers lips. Murdoc's mouth opened and he let Han explore every inch of the inside of his mouth. He let out moan, after moan, that Han swallowed whole. The older reached up and tugged at Murdoc's raven hair. He gave a little scream. Hands were exploring bodies. Tongues were dancing tangos. Little moans were talking back and fourth, whispering pleas of want. Hannibal allowed his rough hand to slip down Murdoc's pants. The younger man's breathing was starting to pick up. He felt useless by just standing there, and letting Han do all the work. Murdoc's lips found his brother's neck, and he began to bite and suck. Hannibal moaned at the feeling. Murdoc's hard on was pressing into Hannibal's hand. The smaller of the two moaned out in pleasure, and pushed his hips forward. Suddenly his brother had a fist full of Murdoc's hair, he pulled hard, causing Murdoc to cry out.

"If we're doing this, we're doing it my way. Ya hear me?" he growled into Mud's ear. The younger nodded his head up and down to show he understood.

"Good boy." Han said and patted Murdoc's head like he was a well trained puppy. The older man took a hold of his brother and lead him to his bedroom. They locked the door as soon as it closed. Hannibal quickly turned to Murdoc and stripped him of his pants and underwear, leaving him only in his all back shirt. Han dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the upper part of Murdoc's thighs, right under his ass. Hannibal's long tongue dripped from his mouth. It was soon wrapped around Murdoc, causing him to moan. The older allowed the whole member to glide into his throat. Murdoc screamed, earning him a punch from his brother.

"Keep quiet!" he shouted after he removed Murdoc from his mouth. The younger nodded. Han stood and pulled down his own clothing, leaving him just as naked as his brother.

"Turn around." Hannibal said while stroking his dick to full hardness. The younger did as he was told, slightly scared. He knew this would hurt like hell. With Murdoc's back turned to Hannibal, the older pushed him so that he was bent over the bed.

"This may sting a little." Hannibal said with a laugh. He separated three fingers from the rest, and shoved them in all at once. Murdoc screamed this time from pain.

"That hurts Han!" he cried with tears in his eyes.

"Calm your nuts, it will be over soon." he grunted, pushing his fingers back and fourth. After a minuet or two, Murdoc's cries pf pain stopped. A minuet after that he was moving his ass in time with his fingers, and was letting off soft moans. Hannibal knew he was ready, so he popped his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his throbbing penis. Murdoc squeaked when he felt in enter. The fingers felt better. Hannibal slid his unlubed penis back and fourth. Sending shivers running down Murdoc's back.

"Fuck." he whispered softly, when it was starting to become more enjoyable. He let off soft coos and awes.

"Hannibal…" he needed it faster.

"Faster, harder, please." he breathed into the sheets under him.

"Don't tell me what to do." Han said, and gave a slap to Murdoc's ass. Soon enough he picked up the pace anyway. Their skin was slapping together, causing an audible sound to erupt throughout the room.

"Fuck!" Hannibal gasped. Murdoc reached down and took his member in his hand. He began yanking it back and fourth, moaning.

"Hannibal!" Murdoc cried. Everything was throbbing on him. It was just a wonderful feeling. His older brother grunted and groaned.

"Yeah you like me dick huh? Ya little fag." he moaned. Murdoc blushed.

"Answer me." Hannibal said and once again pulled his brother's hair. Murdoc let out a sound that sounded like a mouse.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"…I like your dick in me." Murdoc said slightly ashamed. Hannibal laughed and pounded into him harder. Murdoc couldn't hold it in for much longer. His hand pumped himself in time with his brother's movements.

"Han… I'm so close!" he moaned. He reply was a grunt. Hannibal was close too. His movements became erratic, he could no longer keep a steady rhythm.

"Fuck!" he moaned when he can into his brother's ass hole. The feeling sent chills down Murdoc's back. He pumped himself a few more times and came all over Hannibal's sheets, and his hand. The older backed out of Murdoc with a small 'pop'. Hannibal groaned when he saw the mess Murdoc made.

"Clean it up!" he roared and hit Muds on the back of the head with his fist.

"Sorry…" Murdoc said embarrassed. There was love/hate relationship was getting old.

**Sorry for the crappy ending. I had no idea how to end it. :p**

**Sorry if I disturbed you, haha. **

**I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
